


Alias

by skadoo



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eternal Tide, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skadoo/pseuds/skadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double Drabble - Short scene after The Eternal Tide, no need to have read the book however. (But you should)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alias

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: K  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the TV show, the books or the characters - just takin' 'em out to play. 
> 
> Feedback: Is always appreciated.
> 
> Author's Note: Thank you to Mrs. Singing Violin for the beta. The woman is a masochist. Any mistakes you find are mine. I tweaked this a final time before posting.

Chakotay chuckled suddenly as he took a sip of his ale. Kathryn peered at him quizzically.

"I was thinking about your father."

This time, it was her turn to chuckle. She leaned her head back on the sofa."I couldn't have been dead too long if all you can think about, when I'm this close to you, is my _father_."

"He called you Golden Bird. I'm sure that nickname is about to change."

"He's the only one who ever called me that." She smirked as she reached for her coffee cup. "I do think I'd like to keep what you call me…" She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head playfully. "…between us. Do you mean the colorful nicknames I managed to pick up as a senior officer? I think every good Starfleet captain is awarded their fair share of monikers, deserved or not."

Chakotay gathered her up into his arms. "I think this one would be deserved. Phoenix would be much more appropriate. You've managed to astound everyone by rising from the ashes of your death over and over." He buried his face in her hair. "No matter how long it may take, I will never doubt you again."


End file.
